The City of the Pools
The City of the 'Pool of Organs' Population : 75,000 Seperated into 7 quarters. 1 'Foreign Quarter' where people from outside the city can enter and the 6 tribal quarters. It is a violent, racaus place. Each quarter is policed by the the quarter's lords warriors. Fights to the death are common. Canabalism is common. Trogs are mainly interested in amassing and keeping large larders. They salt their meat. Humanoids are tolerated in the Foreign Quarter, but other lizard races (e.g. kobolds) better watch out even here, as the trogs hate them. They especially hate trogs from outside the city environs and will kill them on sight! As they are suspected of being vampire thralls. The priests of Laogzed also have a lot of power and will quite often rouse up a few thousand trogs to go on some holy war against their enemies. Their main enemies are a nearby nation of kobolds who inhabit endless underdark tunnels to the west. And vampiric mindflayers to the east who enslave them as vampire tralls and send them back. As a result they cultivate mushroom-garlic and use 'vampire lamps' to detect vamps. They totaly do not work! The city is kept in total darkness. Anyone with a light will be told to put it out. Only thr 'Vampire Lamps' are allowed. The city reeks of trog stench - DC 13 Fort checks every hour Other inhabitants include: A few dark elf lords Some Slyths Driders Triders (Troglodyte Spiders) More Notes: In the Underdark the troglodytes do indeed have a 'city' under the mountains near Waterdeep. It is a good deal underground, nearly three miles down. It is hot and humid down here, ancient magical pillars hold up a series of massive caverns that are the home to six tribes that are united under a ruler called the Lord of the Pools. He is in actual fact a powerful doppleganger wizard called Paradrax but that won't matter for now. The elite trogs are called the War Leaders and report directly to LP. The priests of Laogzed (name from the wiki) also keep things together. About a mile above the city is another network of caverns known as 'the Mouth of Doom' that are home to the 'sacred beasts'. There were five of them, one for each tribe, but the sixth was killed by DT's idiot son and a bunch of delvers. They were all slain, except DTIS - for reasons! The city - called Krassed'Ress (lit, the Pools of Organs) is seperated into six quarters. Pool of Spleens, Pool of Livers etc. Each tribe has about 10,000 trogs. It is very hard to get a proper census though because of all the tunnels and suburbs and the semi-feral ones. They breed like rabbits, and keep slaves (dark elves, dwarves, other lizard and UD races) that keeps the population up. They eat mushrooms, snails, bug and 'lizard licks' mineral stones with magical properties that are posionous to humans but that grant them mutations (such as wings!) in some cases. Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Locations Category:Westgate Adventure